


In the Time and Place of my Choosing

by merkintosh



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: It's midterms time at Dalton Academy and Blaine is having a hard time getting off because his boyfriend is kind of evil.





	In the Time and Place of my Choosing

Blaine had finally managed to stick his tongue down Kurt's throat when their cell phone alarms went off. With a groan, Blaine turned his head to the side and pressed his cheek to Kurt's. “Seriously?” he asked the room.

He could feel Kurt's smile more than he could see it before Kurt leaned back. “I have to go.” Kurt said without actually moving from his lap.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's thighs, “Don't leave. It took me forever just to get your shirt off.” he said while leaning his back against the headboard.

Laughing at Blaine's ridiculous pout, Kurt started to briskly button up his shirt and tuck it back into his pants. “I can't miss curfew again, Blaine.” He said as he straightened his collar. Kurt pressed his hands against Blaine's chest for leverage and stood up off the bed.

Blaine sighed. “At least give me a handjob before you go? You have me so hard all the time, sweetie. My dick might fall off if I don't get any relief.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows and scoffed as he shrugged on his blazer. “Blaine. No.” He said.

Blaine pleaded once more. “Come on. Just touch it a little. It doesn't do us any good if it falls off.”

Kurt leaned over the bed and tilted down to kiss Blaine. Distracted, Blaine made an embarrassing squeak when Kurt grabbed his dick through his pants and squeezed hard. “I know for a fact that it won't fall off.” Kurt muttered into Blaine's mouth before letting go. He gave Blaine's erection a rough rub before standing up completely. Moaning, Blaine squirmed and arched his back in search of friction as his legs curled up closer to his body.

“Now where's my tie?” Kurt asked. He was standing upright with his arms on his hips like Superman. 

Blaine nodded toward his desk chair and brought his hand down between his legs to rub against his insane hardon. “You better not leave any piece of clothing around here ever again, Kurt. The way you keep running out on me is disgraceful. I'm going to come all over your things. I'll come on your tie, on your socks. I'll even come on your student id.” 

Kurt tightened and straightened his tie while listening to Blaine's rant and watching him grope himself. Shaking his head, Kurt opened his blazer and searched the inside pocket. He sat down on the bed next to Blaine's hip and pulled out his handkerchief. 

“For the safety of my student id.” Kurt said before letting his handkerchief flutter down on top of Blaine's crotch. Blaine immediately grabbed it and squeezed it with his fist while using his other hand to unbutton his pants. 

“You're so mean to me.” Blaine said as he watched Kurt stand up and walk to the door. Blaine hissed as he pulled his erection over the top of his underwear and wrapped the handkerchief around it.

Kurt stopped and turned around in the open doorway. He smiled a small quirky grin as he watched Blaine masturbate. “I am being mean, aren't I? Tell you what, I'll give you a blowjob.”

Blaine stopped jerking off and stared at Kurt. “A blowjob.”

Kurt nodded.

Blaine shook his head and went back to jerking off. “I don't see the big deal, you like to give blowjobs. If it wasn't midterms, you'd be giving me blowjobs more times every day than you brush your teeth.” He sniffed as if offended.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine” he said before leaning against the doorjamb. “I will give you a blowjob—in the time and place of my choosing--”

“Boring.” Blaine interrupted.

“--and I'll let you come on my face.” Kurt interrupted back. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Blaine was so shocked, he squeezed his dick hard enough to hurt. “What? Seriously?” He asked.

Kurt nodded.

“O-okay.” Blaine stuttered out. 

Kurt smiled broadly and walked away.

Blaine wanted to cry. Kurt had left the door open.

^^^

Apparently when Kurt said time and place of his choosing he really fucking meant it because it had been _two weeks_ since he had promised Blaine the Holy Grail of Blowjobs and he had yet to put out. Blaine was growing frantic with pent up arousal and had started a blatant campaign for oral attention. 

He had started right after Kurt's last test. He parked himself outside Kurt's classroom and as soon as Kurt walked out of the room, Blaine gestured for him to loop arms and walk with him down the hall. 

“What's all this?” Kurt asked as he leaned in against Blaine's arm.

“I'm just happy you've finished your last test.” Blaine said. “I'm sure you did fabulously.”

“Aw.” Kurt said, scrunching his nose. “Thank you.”

“You know, your handkerchief smells like you.” Blaine said. Kurt smiled at him. “At least, it used to before I made it my sex rag. Now it smells like come. It still reminds me of you.”

Kurt stared at Blaine in disgust before pulling his arm away and walking off in the opposite direction.

Later that night, Blaine showed up outside Kurt's dorm room with a cup of his favorite coffee. Kurt took the cup and eyed it suspiciously before smelling it. “Don't ever mention that handkerchief again.” Kurt said before taking a sip.

Blaine nodded. “Never again. The deal's still good, right?”

“That's right.” Kurt said. He kept on drinking his coffee. 

Blaine fidgeted and looked around the hallway nervously. “Can I come in?” he asked.

Kurt stared at him for a minute before nodding and stepping aside.

Kurt sat down in his desk chair with the coffee in front of him like a shield. Blaine groaned to himself at the sight. “It's not happening tonight, is it?”

Kurt shook his head solemnly. “Sorry.”

“Can we--” Blaine gestured between them. “Can we still do things?” he asked.

Kurt turned around and put his coffee cup on his desk. “Sure.” He shifted as if he was about to stand up.

Blaine raced forward and pushed Kurt back down. “Stay.” he said before sinking to his knees and digging in his pockets for a condom.

He then gave Kurt the sloppiest and most desperate blowjob of his life to that point. Kurt was gasping for air, his hands gripping his chair until his knuckles were white and his left leg randomly twitching from a muscle spasm while he watched as Blaine pulled the condom off and tied it closed. “Shit, Blaine.”

Blaine kissed Kurt's knee and stood up, groaning as his erection shifted. 

Kurt bit his lip as he looked at the bulge in Blaine's pants. Blaine smiled and felt like crowing. He knew that Kurt's kind nature and affection for Blaine's dick would win over his petty vindictive side and he'd get his blowjob tonight. 

Kurt glanced up at him and Blaine tried to look appropriately indifferent to his impending blowjob. “May I?” Kurt asked and Blaine nodded quickly.

Kurt used his hands on Blaine's hips to guide him in between his legs. Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's dick through his pants. Moaning, Blaine stared down in disbelief. Kurt moved his head and laid more open mouth kisses up and down Blaine's dick darkening his crotch with saliva wherever his tongue pressed against. It felt incredible but it wasn't a blowjob.

Kurt moved one of his hands off of Blaine's hip and used it to pull the fabric away from Blaine's zipper. Blaine couldn't breathe as Kurt pressed his tongue against the teeth of the zipper and licked his way up to the pull tab. He kept eye contact with Blaine the entire time and it was the hottest fucking thing Blaine had ever seen in his life. Kurt kissed the top button and then pushed Blaine away with his hands. 

“See you tomorrow!” Kurt said cheerfully as he leaned back in his chair and twisted to reach his coffee. Blaine stared at him in disbelief, his dick throbbing.

Turns out that Kurt's petty vindictive side was really really strong.

^^^

Blaine had never been turned on so much and for so long in his life. For an entire week, he tried everything he could to get Kurt's mouth on his dick and nothing had worked. Blaine tried incessant sexting where he described all the things he wanted to do to Kurt as well as hundreds of texts of little ascii dicks shooting tilde semen. He wooed Kurt with coffee and candy and DVDs of his favorite movies. He emailed Kurt pornographic images of every gay blowjob and come facial he could find through the school filter. He gave Kurt handjobs in the morning for a week, he fingerfucked Kurt in the second floor bathroom during their lunch break on Wednesday until his knees were weak, he even crawled across the floor in Kurt's room naked before sucking his cock when he should have been studying for his Physics quiz. Yet no matter what he did, Kurt never lifted a single finger or opened his mouth to get Blaine off. 

Blaine was sort of in awe of Kurt.

He was reaching a kind of zen state about his constant erection whenever Kurt was in the room. They were back on his bed just like two weeks ago. Kurt was writhing in his lap as they made out and was rubbing off against Blaine's stomach. Blaine just grabbed Kurt's ass and let Kurt thrust against him. He held Kurt close as he shuddered and soothed him by rubbing his back while he calmed down. 

Kurt was panting into his neck when he softly spoke. “I think it's time.” he said.

“Hmm?” Blaine asked.

“I think you need to take off your pants.” Kurt said before nodding decisively into Blaine's throat.

Blaine's brain woke up instantly. _It was time._ He had never gotten his pants off so quickly in his life.

Kurt slipped away and off the bed. Just the sight of him kneeling there waiting for Blaine to sit up and open his legs was enough to make Blaine's dick ache. Blaine was nearly hyperventilating. “Please, don't let this be another tease. I don't think I could take it, Kurt. I need you so bad.” 

Kurt just side-eyed him and gestured for Blaine to sit on the edge of the bed. “Should I take my clothes off or keep them on?” Kurt asked.

“Whatever you want.” Blaine said breathily. He sat and spread his legs as wide as he could so Kurt could give him the blowjob of his life.

Kurt smiled and said, “Don't you dare get anything in my eyes.” Then he leaned in.

The crazy thing of it was that Kurt wasn't actually that great at giving head. He tended to go too deep and choke or he didn't grip the shaft tight enough and he always forgot about Blaine's balls. None of it really mattered though because pretty much everything else Kurt did was fantastic. He was enthusiastic and his mouth was wet and hot. He always paid a lot of attention to the head just like Blaine liked it and he had amazing breath control as well as the suction of a vacuum. Even then, it wouldn't have mattered this time since Blaine was so ready to come that all it took was thirty seconds in Kurt's mouth before he orgasmed. 

Gasping, Kurt pulled back and held onto Blaine's shaft while semen splattered against Kurt's open mouth and cheek. It was a good thing Kurt had closed his eyes because Blaine's hips were twitching so hard as he came that semen went everywhere. It was on Kurt's cheeks, on his eyelids, in his hair. Blaine gripped his bedsheets and watched in awe of his own dick. 

When it was over, Kurt stayed where he was in between Blaine's knees with his hand on Blaine's dick. Eyes still shut, he quietly wiped away a strand of semen that had landed in his mouth and asked. “Was it good for you?”

Blaine moaned and slid down to the floor in front of Kurt. He frantically kissed Kurt's face and licked at his own come. “Yes, Kurt. Jesus. Kurt, you. You fucking own me, okay? You own my ass. I think I made a deal with the devil.” 

Kurt knelt there demurely and let Blaine lick his face.


End file.
